Hitokoe Heiri
Information |- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 人声 (Hitokoe; peoples' voice) |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: SCRAP'''LOID' MODEL: SYH1001 |- | style="text-align: center;"|GENDER | style="text-align: center;"|'Female''' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE RANGE | style="text-align: center;"|'C3-C7' | style="text-align: center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Gengekki Sorum (Not released yet) Cordette (Not released yet) Samai (Not released yet) |- | style="text-align: center;"|AGE | style="text-align: center;"|'17' | style="text-align: center;"|GENRE | style="text-align: center;"|''' Any''' | style="text-align: center;"|HOMEPAGE | style="text-align: center;"|'None' |- | style="text-align: center;"|WEIGHT | style="text-align: center;"|'90 lbs / 41 kg' | style="text-align: center;"|CHARACTER ITEM | style="text-align: center;"|'Soy Sauce' | style="text-align: center;"|CREATOR | style="text-align: center;"|'Shiroi Sero' |- | style="text-align: center;"|HEIGHT | style="text-align: center;"|'4'11" / 150 cm' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE SOURCE | style="text-align: center;"|'Shiroi Sero' | style="text-align: center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | style="text-align: center;"|'None Yet' |- | style="text-align: center;"|BIRTHDAY | style="text-align: center;"|'December 1' | style="text-align: center;"|LIKES | style="text-align: center;"|'Reading, Yaoi & Porn (Secretly), Thinking, Singing, Writing, Salty Foods, Friends' | style="text-align: center;"|MEDIA LIST |'YOUTUBE' |- | style="text-align: center;"|RELEASE DATE | style="text-align: center;"|'December 1' | style="text-align: center;"|DISLIKES | style="text-align: center;"|'Lying, Talking, Crying, Being Called Names, Blushing, Being Called 'Cute', Being Betrayed, Most People, Sweets' | style="text-align: center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | style="text-align: center;"|'None' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: A small, frail-looking girl that can only sing, having no talking data. She is among a few SCRAP'LOID's that were failures. She is quiet and usually can be seen with a flush over her cheeks with her head buried in a book. She tends to fall in love easily and gets hurt often because of it. She is shy and sweet, constantly trying too hard to please others around her. Because of this, she is considered to be a bit annoying but she means well. She is a closet fangirl and otaku, reading Yaoi, Yuri, and Hentai. She is awkward when first meeting people but warms up quickly, those who talk to her. She tends to latch herself to the people who are nice to her because not many people are nice. |} Appearance Hair: White and Silver Eyes: Violet and Cyan (Bright, Glowing Light Blue) Outfit: Her outfit is a kimono and lolita blend . The kimono itself is white a bit too big for her with a black obi and a cyan ribbon that lights up a different color depending on the note she sings -- common for SCRAP'LOID's. Her hat is also her headphones and is black with a cyan bow. She likes sweaters with super long sleeves so she can hide her soy sauce packets. Facts : Hitokoe was once human but died at an early age thanks to a genetic disorder called Cystic Fibrosis. But despite the handicap, she loved to sing. But she was given a second chance. She was brought back to life with no memories. But there was a problem, she could only sing her sentences, her talking data being lost. Thus, she was branded as a reject and scrapped. So now she doesn't talk or say anything except when she sings. She wasn't perfect like the others, so she soon became introspective and spacy, even ditzy, often reserving herself into her own thoughts and staring into space. She is a bit slow at times and very innocent in her ways...or so it seems. In reality she isn't innocent at all. She loves Yaoi, Yuri, and Hentai, even writing fanfiction with a somewhat ominous musical giggles. She has always been a bit shy though, making it hard for her to make friends, so once someone talks to her, they are doomed to have her latch onto them and follow them around when she is bored. She wears a gothinc lolita kimono that is white and black with a black mini top hat with a white feather in it that is also her headphones. She is clumsy and a bit of a screw-up at times but she ofter laughs it off to hide the embarrassment. She hides most of her pain and sadness with a smile. But once she is a friend, she tries to be the best one she can be, loyal until the end. She loves, loves, loves salty foods. One would think she likes sweets but she hates them. She carries packets of soy sauce in her sleeves. Voice Download: http://www.4shared.com/rar/R-J1Ug29/__ACT2_.html Category:Utauloids produced in USA Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Hitokoe Heiri Category:Soprano Voicebanks Category:SCRAPLOID